


Hostage

by Seattlegirl425



Category: Law & Order, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s20e09 For the Defense, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlegirl425/pseuds/Seattlegirl425
Summary: This time, it get’s personal. After 8 years.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between Law and Order and Law and Order SVU. Basically it's Connie is in a hostage situation where her hostage-taker is Marcus Woll.

It’s been 8 years since Marcus Woll was put on trial and convicted a few weeks ago he was released early. This worried Mike Cutter and Connie Rubirosa even more because Marcus was still obsessed with Connie after she came to her senses and ended her relationship with Marcus. Mike still felt the bitter taste in his mouth 8 years later when he heard Marcus say “she’s still hot as hell” he worried about his wife and kids more than anything in the world.

“So I just got a call saying Marcus is going to be released”  
“Oh my gosh, I think he’s still obsessed with me after 8 years”  
“Well even longer, I’m going to the court today to get a restraining order, I don’t want him anywhere near you or our kids. If he comes in make sure the kids are protected and do not let them out of the room, you know where the gun is, we’re both trained”  
“In our closet next to your clothes in the safe”  
“What’s the code?”  
“Jackie, Olivia and Mikey’s birthday’s”  
“I’m going to get that restraining order right now, I love you I’ll see you later”  
“I love you too, I’m worried that he’ll come today because he’s called us and threaten us”  
“Please call your sister to pick up the kids and Bella”  
“I will”  
20 minutes later Connie’s sister picked up the kids and Bella just in case something bad happened. She looked at her sister and said  
“Please go fast, I don’t want the kids to be in danger”  
“They will be safe at my house, you told me about this guy he’s released from jail and he’s obsessed with you”  
“Just go, I’m gone to be fine”  
“Okay”  
Connie looked through the window and placed her hand on the window. Jackie didn’t want to leave but it was for her safety.  
An hour later a red car was sitting in front of Mike and Connie’s house. This person was familiar to Mike and Connie, it was a really bad person who was familiar.  
“This time, it get’s personal after 8 years” a familiar voice said loading up his gun “It’s so personal because that bitch left me for Mike”  
Marcus walked up to Mike and Connie’s house, he ringed the doorbell. Connie thought it was Jack and proceeded to go to the door and opened it  
“Hi Marcus”  
“Hi Connie”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I just want to catch up as an old friend”  
“Marcus, I’m sorry I need to go see my mother in law, she needs help with some chores”  
“No I want to catch up”  
Marcus pulled out a gun near Connie and said  
“Do what I say and you won’t get killed I’ll let you see Mike and the kids if you don’t want to die”  
“I’ll do what you say please don’t kill me, I’ll give you money but please don’t rape me or kill me”  
“Sit on that couch and if you move your dead”  
Connie began to sit on the couch while Marcus was pointing a gun at her. She would continually think about her kids and Mike. She didn’t want to leave them.  
“Marcus, what do you want?”  
“I need an apology”  
“For what?”  
“For sending me to jail”  
“I’m not going to apologize for something I didn’t do”  
“You bitch, you sent me to jail”  
“Well you hired hitmen to kill people who were taking the defense stand. Yes that is my fault for telling you where those people were but I didn’t hire those hitmen”  
“If you’re so angry you can ask Mike for an apology”  
“I need an apology for him taking you away from me”  
“I didn’t want to be with you Marcus, I wanted to be with Mike I love him with all of my heart. I love our kids with all of my heart and when I mean our kids I mean Mike and I's children"  
“That was supposed to be me that you were going to marry, our kids, we were going to grow old and gray together”  
“Marcus stop, that was not going to happen. I wasn’t your girl. You need to move on”  
“I tried to”  
“You need to try harder Marcus. Since you’re holding me hostage my neighbors will call the police because they will sense something is wrong”  
“You told them to call you bitch”  
“No I didn’t. Mike’s at the courthouse getting a restraining order so you won’t bother us or our children”  
“Where is your children?”  
“They’re with my sister, she took them to her house and they’re protected”  
“Where is her house?”  
“I’m not telling you where they are. I don’t want them in danger”  
“Those were supposed to be our children”  
“No they’re Mike and I’s children. They were never going to be our children”  
2 hours later police cars were coming near Mike and Connie’s house. Connie looked at Marcus and said  
“Marcus you need to let me go”  
“No”  
“You know what they’re going to do, they’re going to arrest you rescue me and reunite me with my husband and my kids”  
“No”  
“You know what else they’re going to do if you don’t let me out?”  
“They’ll be forced to have a negotiator in here”  
“I’m not letting you leave”  
Mike was outside talking to Olivia and Fin, he looked at Olivia and said  
“I knew this was going to happen”  
“This isn’t your fault Mike”  
“This is my fault. I should’ve got the restraining order before he got out of jail”  
“Mike it isn’t your fault, I will go into the house as a negotiator that’s part of my job, that’s how I got most of those people who were in hostage situations out of those situations”  
While Connie was inside she was sitting on the couch, She tried getting up to go to the bathroom but Marcus said  
“Stop”  
“Marcus I really need to go to the bathroom”  
“I won’t let you go”  
Connie started to talk to the bathroom Marcus then took a shot to her leg  
“Ow”  
“I told you not to leave me”  
While Mike was outside he heard the shot  
“Oh my god, please don’t let that be Connie”  
“It looks like it is”  
“I don’t want her to die”  
“Mike we don’t want her to die. I’m going to go in and be the negotiator”  
“Who’s going to carry Connie out?”  
“Well since you have history with Marcus, we’re going to have Fin carry her out, he’ll tie up her gunshot wound up really well and we’ll get her out of there”  
“Okay”  
“And you’ll be outside and you can carry her outside to the ambulance, Fin will take very good care of her”  
“Ready lieu?”  
“I’m ready”  
“Mike you need to wear a vest so you’re protected if you’re going to get shot”  
“Okay”  
“We’re going to walk slowly”  
“I want you to stand behind the ambulance so Marcus don’t see you”  
Olivia and Fin walked to Mike and Connie’s house. Olivia knocked on the door and said  
“Marcus it’s Lieutenant Benson. We heard somebody is injured”  
“Yes Connie is injured”  
“Okay, we need to get her out. Fin will take her to an ambulance. Me and Fin are unarmed, we want you to unlock the door”  
“Okay I’ll unlock the door”  
Olivia walked in first  
“Connie”  
“Olivia, please help me”  
“That’s what I’m supposed to do, Marcus I’m going to go to their room to find a shirt to put some pressure on this wound”  
“Go and then come back”  
Olivia picked the first shirt she could find in Mike and Connie’s room which was Mike’s dress shirt.  
“Okay Connie, I’m here. You’re going to feel a lot of pressure”  
“Ow, that hurts”  
“You did so great, Fin’s going to come in to take you to the ambulance”  
Fin gave his gun to the nearest police officer and came in to the house, he kneeled a bit down and Connie put her arms around his neck  
“Hey Connie”  
“Hey Fin, is Mike out there?”  
“He is”  
Fin picked her up and Connie said  
“Ow”  
“You’re doing great”  
Fin walked a bit to the ambulance and Connie put her into Mike’s arms  
“I’m so sorry”  
“Why are you sorry Mike?”  
“For not getting the restraining order before Marcus was released”  
“Mike, we didn’t know that he would come today, but the kids are safe with my sister”  
“We’re going to the hospital fast”  
Mike and Connie went into the ambulance and the ambulance drove fast to the hospital. Connie went into surgery fast  
Fin was by the door and heard Olivia talk to Marcus  
“Marcus, Connie has moved on”  
“She should’ve married me, those kids right there should’ve been our kids”  
“Marcus, you can be with someone other than Connie, because of what you did a mother will be with her kids tonight, a wife will be with her husband tonight, She will get surgery and she will survive, I worry about you”  
“Why? I’m just a lawyer who’s career is destroyed because I hired hitmen to kill people who were testifying”  
“I get that everyone makes mistakes. Connie told me she made the biggest mistake of her career which was telling you where the people who were testifying where staying at. She deeply regrets being a co-conspirator to what happened, do you think I’m perfect I made so many mistakes”  
“What mistakes have you made?”  
“I made a lot in my career”  
“Did you lose somebody that you loved so much?”  
“I did, I broke up with my boyfriend just to take care of my son because my son’s number one. I desperately wanted Noah to have a mom and a dad sometimes I get jealous at families who have two parents and I’m a single parent”  
“I was going to kill her, I was going to make Mike a single parent”  
“You didn’t do that Marcus. I get that you’ll always love Connie but it’s time to let go”  
“She’s never gonna love me” Marcus put the gun to his head sobbing “No girl is ever gonna love me like Connie did”  
“Marcus, put the gun down and give it to me. We’ll walk out together, I’ll be your bodyguard, I don’t want them to kill you”  
Marcus nodded and gave Olivia the gun. Olivia carried the gun next to her and escorted Marcus out of the house. Fin put the handcuffs on Marcus and Marcus was in the police car  
“How’s Connie?”  
“She’s in surgery, Mike’s by her side”  
“He’s not mad at me for using his dress shirt to put pressure on the wound”  
“Mike texted me saying the bullet missed her femur and she’s out of surgery and she’s seeing their children right now”  
“We saved both of their lives”  
“We did Liv”  
“We should go to the hospital to see Connie”  
“We’ll go right now”


End file.
